In recent years, due to the westernization of diet, patients with hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hypo-HDL chloesterolemia, and the like, which are in the category of a so-called lifestyle-related diseases, are in an increasing trend. Further, recently, patients with mixed or combined dyslipidemia, which has both hypercholesterolemia and hypertriglyceridemia, have been increased. Especially in patients with mixed dyslipidemia, LDL cholesterol (LDL-C) and triglyceride (TG) are increased, and HDL cholesterol (HDL-C) is decreased. Such a high TG and low HDL-C condition is also observed in patients with metabolic syndrome or diabetes. It has been proved that hyper LDL-cholesterolemia, hypo-HDL cholesterolemia, and hypertriglyceridemia are risk factors for coronary artery disease (CAD) or cerebral vascular disorder and the like. The importance of the management of dyslipidemia is described in “Guidelines for Preventing Arteriosclerotic Diseases, 2012 edition” released by Japan Atherosclerosis Society.
Dyslipidemia, in particular, hypercholesterolemia has already fallen into a disease area of high medical satisfaction with the advent of statins. However, from the results of a large number of large-scale clinical trials, it has been found that the further decrease of blood LDL cholesterol level leads to the prevention of coronary artery disease (the lower the better), and the more strict lipid control is recommended. There are a large number of patients who cannot reach the intended level of blood LDL-C only by the statins, and treatment with a combination of multiple agents has been required. On the other hand, for the hypertriglyceridemia, it has been indicated that fibrate-based agents more effectively reduce the level, and for the hypo-HDL cholesterolemia, research and development of CETP inhibitors, apo A-I increasing agents, and the like has been carried out. In particular, it has been expected that blood HDL-C increasing drugs are increasingly important in the future from the viewpoint of reverse transfer of cholesterol, and evolution suppression and regression of arteriosclerosis, (Non-Patent Document 1).
PPAR is one of the receptors that belong to a nuclear receptor family. It has been known of the presence of three subtypes (α, γ, and δ) in the receptor (Non-Patent Document 2). Among them, PPARα is mainly expressed in the liver, and when PPARα is activated, production of apo C-III is suppressed, and then lipoprotein lipase (LPL) is activated, as a result, fat is decomposed. As the PPARα agonist, unsaturated fatty acids; fibrate-based agents such as fenofibrate, bezafibrate, and gemfibrozil; and the like have been known (Non-Patent Document 3). Further, in recent years, a compound, which has a PPARα activating effect more strongly and selectively than the conventional fibrate-based agent does, has been reported (Patent Documents 1 to 10).
A cholesterol absorption inhibitor is an agent suppressing the absorption of dietary cholesterol from the small intestine. As to the factors to determine the blood cholesterol level, it is considered that contribution of de novo synthesized cholesterol in the liver is 70%, and contribution of the dietary cholesterol is 30%, therefore, the blood cholesterol levels can be reduced by the suppression of the absorption of dietary cholesterol from the small intestine, independently from the cholesterol synthesis inhibition by statins. As the cholesterol absorption inhibitor, for example, ezetimibe (Zetia (registered trademark)) has been known. The mechanism of its action was unknown for a long time, however, recently the mechanism that the absorption of cholesterol is suppressed by the inhibition of a cholesterol transporter (Niemann-Pick C1-like 1, NPC1-L1) expressed in the small intestinal epithelial cells has been elucidated. In addition to ezetimibe, multiple compounds having an inhibitory effect on the cholesterol transporter have been reported (Patent Documents 11 to 14).
Treatments with a combination of the above-described fibrate-based agent with ezetimibe have been investigated for patients with mixed dyslipidemia who have a feature that the blood LDL-C level and the blood TG level are increased, and the blood HDL-C level is decreased (Patent Document 15, and Non-Patent Documents 4 and 5). Meanwhile, it has not been known what kind of effect is exerted on the dyslipidemia if a compound (1) of the present invention is used in combination with ezetimibe.